


С Рождеством

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: У Чоппера было неправильное Рождество.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	С Рождеством

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Our dearest Luffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+dearest+Luffy).



На море время течет по-своему, в особенности на Гранд-Лайн: погода в этой части мира никогда не придерживалась календаря Старого Света, а потому снег в середине лета никого бы уже не удивил. Климат зависел, пожалуй, исключительно от острова, и жители придерживались своего особого уклада – праздники рыболюдей не совпадали с праздниками минков, и потому особенно удачливый путешественник имел возможность познакомиться с традициями каждого народа. 

И команда Соломенной Шляпы повидала многое – а потому Нами, порядком истосковавшаяся по Рождеству, которое в последний раз праздновала много лет назад, в первую очередь убедилась в том, что корабль держит курс на очередной зимний остров, а затем распорядилась устроить самый настоящий праздник. Первоначально ее идею поддержали двое: Санджи, который был согласен на многое, если вещала Нами, и спокойно-воодушевленная Робин, множество рук которой тотчас принялось украшать Санни. Луффи, как и следовало, озаботился только одним вопросом – будет ли на празднестве мясо; Зоро, последовав примеру капитана, спросил про выпивку – и следом за ним же получил пинка, а потому, угрюмо бормоча себе под нос, снисходительно повесил над своей циновкой на палубе гирлянду. Санджи язвительно посоветовал не снимать ее вообще – чтобы сразу было видно, где начинается граница импровизированного ботанического сада и откуда следует разглядывать самый уродливый саженец. 

Пока Брук, Усопп и Фрэнки пытались разнять занимающуюся драку под аккомпанемент заливистого смеха капитана, Чоппер, воспользовавшись всеобщей сутолокой, подбежал к Нами. О Рождестве он знал не понаслышке: как житель зимнего острова, он часто отмечал его – даже когда другие олени жестоко его избили, он преданно верил в чудо и никогда не сомневался в том, что Санта обязательно придет к нему с подарками. Впрочем, подарки интересовали его в самую последнюю очередь: совершенно неизбалованный, он ждал, скорее, другого гостя – красноносого оленя Рудольфа, которого тоже поначалу дразнили. С самого детства Чоппер клялся, что обязательно досидит до утра и увидит Санту, а вместе с ним и его знаменитую упряжку, спросит на зверином языке, как Рудольфу удалось вырваться вперед, превратить свой недостаток в достоинство и справиться с насмешками, но неизменно засыпал – а наутро с горьким разочарованием на мордочке уходил в лабораторию и зубрил очередную книгу проницательной Докторины, которой, однако, так и не удалось вызнать, что его гложет каждую зиму особенно сильно. 

Нами, совершенно не обращая внимания на очередную склоку между мечником и коком, развешивала игрушки на своих мандариновых деревьях и опутывала ветви разноцветной гирляндой, хотя до самого острова они еще не добрались. 

– Нами, – негромко начал Чоппер, неловко постукивая копытцами друг о друга и смешно посапывая, – а… к нам придет Санта? 

Удивленная вопросом, навигатор рассеянно кивнула. 

– Разумеется, Чоппер. Санта приходит ко всем хорошим детям… и взрослым. К плохим тоже, – она сузила глаза, поджала губы и медленно повернула голову в сторону переругивающихся товарищей. – Но на этих угля не напасешься. Легче отправить их в шахту. 

– А он приедет на оленях? – все так же робко, но уже куда более воодушевленно задал он очередной вопрос. – Или у него тоже будет корабль? Он же не может добраться сюда на упряжке… 

Нами совершенно растерялась: она не была готова к подобного рода расспросам; практически лишенная детства сама, она никогда не питала иллюзий относительно личности Санты, однако рушить веру товарища в этого мифического персонажа не решалась. Если для нее Рождество стало своего рода днем, когда она могла выразить всю свою благодарность и любовь по отношению к каждому члену команды (и получить подарок за свои выдающиеся навыки навигации), то для Чоппера этот праздник все еще оставался вечером чудес, и портить ему настроение ей не хотелось. 

– Доктор-сан, – на подмогу неожиданно пришла Робин, в чьем грудном голосе сквозила неподдельная уверенность, – его сани ездят по небу, а не по морю. К чему корабль, если на небе ему не грозит опасность? 

Слова археолога утешили олененка: его грустные глаза моментально засияли. Если Нами еще могла слукавить, то Робин скорее промолчала бы или ушла от ответа. 

– А ты не знаешь… – помялся Чоппер, снова нелепо постукивая копытцами, – во сколько он придет? Мне очень хотелось бы… хотя бы одним глазком… увидеть Рудольфа. Я слышал, что он… немного другой. Прямо как я. Только у меня нос синий… 

Даже если Робин и удивилась, то изумления ничем не выдала – ее лицо оставалось по-прежнему спокойным и умиротворенным. С легкой извиняющейся улыбкой на губах женщина покачала головой и повесила на маленькие аккуратные рожки гирлянду, переплетенную с блестящей мишурой. 

– К сожалению, доктор-сан, на этот вопрос я ответить не смогу. Каждый год у Санты разное количество людей в списке, а ему нужно объехать всех. Но уверена, в этот раз он обязательно задержится на минутку: в конце концов, вы сделали столько хорошего, что заслужили особый подарок. 

Ободренный таким образом, Чоппер чуть не принялся пританцовывать на месте: несмотря на то, что даже безразличный и аморфный Ло нет-нет да и награждал его скупой похвалой, олененок никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его по-настоящему ценят и искренне любят. И если Нами выражала свои чувства по отношению к команде более резко и отчасти грубовато, то Робин находила подход к каждому, не прибегая к помощи тумаков и манипуляций – даже ее отказ не звучал категорично, хотя решимость в ее голосе присутствовала всегда. 

– Тогда… – врач почесал копытцем синий нос, – если вдруг вы увидите его… можете разбудить меня? Я каждый год обещаю, что не буду спать, но… – он смутился окончательно, – я все равно засыпаю, и… я бы очень хотел… 

– Конечно, доктор-сан, – мягко прервала его Робин. – Мы будем начеку. 

– Не переживай, Чоппер, – поддержала подругу Нами. – Мимо Зоро и мышь не проскочит, не то что старик с толпой оленей. Уж мы-то об этом позаботимся! 

И стоило оленю убежать в свою крохотную лабораторию, оборудованную всем необходимым для его бесконечных экспериментов, Нами выжидающе посмотрела на Робин и сложила руки на груди. 

– Твоя идея мне безусловно нравится, – вполголоса пробормотала она, – но что ты предлагаешь делать? Мы же не можем украсть оленя, нацепить на него красный нос и выдать его за Рудольфа? Я и подумать не могла, что он настолько… 

– Волнуется? Это вполне очевидно. – женщина поправила блестящий фиолетовый шар так, что ленточка не загораживала рисунок. – Ему действительно не хватает кого-нибудь… с подобным опытом. Хотим мы этого или нет, мы… не в полной мере его понимаем. 

– И что нам нужно сделать? В оленей обратиться? – съязвила навигатор по инерции. – Даже представить себя в подобном виде не могу. Какая из меня олениха?.. 

– Самая прекрасная в мире, Нами-суан! Вы будете самой очаровательной олен… 

Робин сдавленно хихикнула: Санджи не успел завершить свою хвалебную оду, потому что в очередной раз стал объектом членовредительства, которое, впрочем, ни в коей мере не умерило его пыл.

– Ты вовремя, Санджи-кун, – улыбнулась женщина, чем спровоцировала очередной виток нервного возбуждения. – Ты ведь знаешь легенду про оленя Рудольфа?.. 

Вскоре весь экипаж на корабле Мугивар принялся продумывать праздник для Чоппера. Руководила собранием, как полагается, Нами, возвращавшая внимание команды к обсуждению с помощью тяжелой руки и угрожающих взглядов, а Робин лишь мягко выдвигала предложения. Луффи, уловивший только то, что у Чоппера все время было «какое-то неправильное Рождество», изъявил желание завалить олененка горой подарков – но идея с тысячей мясных блюд устраивала его одного, поэтому он быстро отключился. Зоро, в целом согласившийся с капитаном, добавил кое-что от себя: пусть кудрявобровый кок сделает подарок им всем и просидит на кухне все Рождество; Санджи, пообещавший порубить мечника на салат и скормить чайкам, высказался против. Брук предложил сочинить песню – и руки Робин, записывающие все мало-мальски дельные мысли, принялись что-то строчить в блокноте. 

– А давайте напишем ему письмо, – неожиданно воскликнул Усопп. – Это, конечно, не заменит встречи с настоящим Рудольфом… Но зато мы покажем, что заботимся о нем. 

– И тогда он окончательно поймет, что из маримо никакущий часовой, который пропустил топот оленьих копыт, – меланхолично заметил Санджи, поджигая сигарету. – Удивительно бесполезное растение. Давайте выкинем его за борт?

– Мне даже особая техника не понадобится, чтобы тебя нашинковать, – тут же вскипел Зоро. – Проклятый эрокок!.. 

Нами не понадобилось много времени, чтобы навести идеальный порядок и восстановить дисциплину: раскиданные в разные стороны мечник и кок угрюмо потирали заработанные шишки и тихо переругивались друг с другом вполголоса, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать навигатора, которой идея Усоппа удивительно пришлась по вкусу. 

Приготовления заняли целый день: Робин украдкой писала письмо, Санджи, почему-то в причудливом фартуке, украшал все десерты сахарной ватой, а Зоро, едва не получивший нож для разделки рыбы промеж глаз, имитировал бурную деятельность – по словам кока, достаточно активную, чтобы затмить самые быстро плывущие по течению водоросли. 

Брук, смеясь, подбирал на слух какую-то мелодию, в то время как Усопп в самой отдаленной части палубы заворачивал подарки, а Нами методично следила порядком – и за тем, чтобы Луффи не совал нос во все коробки, которые встречал на своем пути. Фрэнки, впрочем, позаботился об этом сам: он сколотил несколько аккуратных деревянных ящичков для разнообразных мелочей. Сейчас он усовершенствовал свое изобретение и врезал в шкатулки замки – исключительно по просьбе навигатора, намеревавшийся сохранить дух Рождества. Все эти предпраздничные хлопоты заняли так много времени, что пираты и сами не заметили, как устойчиво теплый климат неожиданно сменился приятным морозцем и легким снегопадом. 

Чоппер, вышедший на палубу только с наступлением вечера, уже давно разглядывал причудливые хрупкие снежинки, будто сотканные из тонких белых ниток. Они оседали на его бурой шерстке и совсем не таяли – казалось, будто они, искрясь в тусклом свете ламп, сами стали гирляндой. Дома снежинки не выглядели такими хрупкими и маленькими – давно привыкший к снегопаду и холоду, он просто приучился не замечать их, а теперь, после путешествий по южным странам, метель превратилась в самое настоящее зимнее чудо. 

Он помнил, как впервые увидел себя в отражении прозрачной заледеневшей реки. Помнил, как разозлился на себя, на этот свой синий нос, и как с ревом бросился крушить все, что только мог сломать. Помнил, как зарывался этим носом в белый пушистый снег и надеялся, что тогда цвет изменится – и он, Чоппер, будет таким же как все. 

Помнил он и запах мороза, исходивший от шубы Хирурука, и смешавшиеся с холодом духи Докторины. Ее руки, неизменно ласковые, всегда пахли льдом – а Хирурук напоминал ему аромат самых первых снежинок… Удивительно, как много, оказывается, приходило ему на ум: и веселый смех доктора, и нелепые истории, которые он временами рассказывал, и полуночные беседы – они говорили обо всем на свете и одновременно ни о чем. Прошла словно целая вечность с тех пор, как Чоппер потерял своего лучшего друга – а им ведь было что обсудить! Хирурук всегда поддерживал его, и, может несколько в своей особенной манере, но учил маленького олененка не отчаиваться – и охотно подбадривал его. 

– С Рождеством, – раздался откуда-то сбоку знакомый мягкий голос, и Чоппер, рывком повернувшийся на звук, увидел знакомую фигуру: она была несколько ниже, чем ему казалось раньше, да и передвигалась несколько угловато, но добрая улыбка и теплый взгляд не оставляли сомнений – напротив стоял тот самый человек, который вдохновил его стать врачом. 

– Доктор Хирурук! – олененок рванулся ко врачу, чувствуя, что едва сдерживает слезы, готовые вот-вот брызнуть из глаз. – Доктор Хирурук!.. Как вы..? Вы же… 

Незваный гость низко рассмеялся и ласково обнял олененка. 

– Какой ты стал большой и сильный, – потрепал врач его по плечу. – Хорошо тебе с ними?.. Я многое слышал о тебе, Чоппер. Я тобой очень сильно горжусь. Ты и правда стал талантливым доктором, уверен, тебе нет равных во всем мире. 

Олененок, все еще не отпуская старшего товарища, почти не отреагировал на похвалу: в его голове роились миллионы вопросов, которые, однако, он не торопился задавать. Хирурук не настаивал на разговоре: он просто кротко улыбался и смотрел на друга, в глубине души проклиная себя за проявленное жестокосердие: как он мог выкинуть его на улицу, выдавая жестокость за заботу? Почему нельзя было рассказать все честно и дать ему возможность самому принимать решение, хочет он остаться подле него и Докторины или разбираться с собственной жизнью в одиночку? Да, тогда он, известный на острове шарлатан, чувствовал жгучий стыд и не мог разочаровать своего друга – но сейчас, спустя столько лет, отчетливо понимал, что это, пожалуй, единственная ошибка, о которой он так ужасно сожалел. Если бы он обладал способностью поворачивать время вспять, то, возможно, ничего из этого бы не произошло. 

– Они тебя сильно любят, – протянул гость, присаживая на корточки возле Чоппера. – И очень тебя берегут. Я рад, что ты нашел себе семью несмотря ни на что. И мне очень жаль, что я, к сожалению, не могу быть рядом. 

– Но ты же пришел! – воскликнул Чоппер, моргая заплаканными глазенками, – я познакомлю тебя с моими накама! Они и тебя полюбят, вот увидишь! Санджи обязательно приготовит пироги, которые тебе так нравились, Брук споет, с Робин вы сможете поговорить, и… 

Хирурук с грустной улыбкой на губах покачал головой. 

– Увы, не получится. У тебя теперь другая жизнь. Зато у меня есть небольшой сюрприз, Чоппер. Я знаю, кого ты ждешь. К сожалению, сам он не…

…мягкая рука Робин коснулась гладкого меха. Озадаченная Нами, заметив, что Чоппер наконец проснулся, поставила коробочку возле задремавшего олененка – не ту, что с ее легкой руки соорудил Фрэнки, но шкатулку с резными узорами и изображением гриба на крышке. Все еще не совсем очнувшийся, с недоумением смотрел на подарок: кто-то подготовил это специально для него? 

– Открывайте, доктор-сан. Это совершенно точно принадлежит вам. 

Нежный голос Робин с едва слышной улыбкой словно подтолкнул его, и маленькие копытца приоткрыли крышку. Внутри он нашел горстку розового порошка – точно такого же, над которым работал его погибший друг – и небольшое письмо с печатью в форме оленьего копыта. Вокруг собралась вся команда: Усоппу не удалось сразу разбудить его, и он, не на шутку переполошившись, поднял на уши даже аморфного Зоро, который, сурово нахмурившись, поспешил на помощь. 

Всюду висели разноцветные гирлянды и ленты пушистой мишуры. Наверняка подсуетившаяся Нами не поленилась расчистить место под своими мандариновыми деревьями, и там уже лежали красиво обернутые подарки с криво, но старательно подписанными Усоппом и Фрэнки открытками. Санджи разносил какао с крохотными облачками зефира – специально для Чоппера он соорудил розовые лепестки из сладкой ваты. Робин, как обычно уравновешенная, спокойно расправляла банты и украшения, стараясь, чтобы все выглядело как на картинке. Обычно зеленый газон, на котором ребята по привычке растягивались во время отдыха, стал непривычно белым – никто и не пытался избавиться от искрящегося снега, в котором отражались все многочисленные огоньки празднично наряженного корабля. 

– С Рождеством, Чоппер, – широко улыбнулась Нами. 

– Счастливого Рождества! – в один голос воскликнули Зоро и Санджи, но тут же принялись взглядами метать молнии друг в друга. 

– Су-у-у-у-упер-р-р-р Рождество! – Фрэнки встал в позу, подняв обе руки в воздух. 

– Фяфлифафа фаддефстфа! – с чувством собственного достоинства поздравил Луффи, жуя стащенный с кухни окорок, за что тут же и получил пинок от Санджи. 

– Мы тебя любим, Чоппер! – чистосердечно заявил Усопп. 

– Йо-хо-хо-хо-хо! С Рождеством, Чоппер-сан! Спасибо, что продолжаете зашивать наши раны!.. Хотя… У меня же нет кожи! Йо-хо-хо-хо-хо! 

Олененок шмыгнул своим синим носом. Пожалуй, ему тоже стоило отпустить свое прошлое – рассеять по небу тысячей розовых лепестков.


End file.
